Tea Time
by Aelim
Summary: HP/SS. Ecriture à 5 mains. Que se passe t-il quand Dumbledore ouvre Poudlard aux moldus et que les deux ennemis jurés, Harry et Voldemort, s'éprennent de personnes qui leur sont pourtant inaccessibles…
1. Ma sentence est tombé:coupable de t'aimé

**Titre:** Tea Time  
**Auteur:** Aelim/Scrat/Marie/Vilain Garçon/Co'Leen Dig  
**Disclaiming:** L'histoire est à nous, le reste non… Propriété de JKR, on s'en doutait ^^  
**Rating:** YAOI (donc M)  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Couple:** Severus/Harry 3

**Note:** On a écrit cette fic pour un concours mais on vous la poste quand même ici :)

**3***HPSS***HPSS***3**

**Tea time**

ou "_Ma sentence est tombée : coupable de t'aimer"_

**3***HPSS***HPSS***3**

Un soleil étincelant se leva en ce matin de 1er septembre sur les terres de Poudlard, la ô combien célèbre école de sorcellerie. Dans le parc du château de nouveaux bâtiments avaient pris place. Du haut de sa tour, le directeur de l'école, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, regardait fièrement les aménagements qui avaient vu le jour pendant l'été. Les élèves allaient être surpris, se dit-il en suçotant un bonbon au citron. Il avait décidé de mettre à la disposition de ses petits chenapans des locaux personnels. L'idée lui était venu en regardant certaines séries moldues américaines. Ainsi les nouveaux élèves seraient moins perdus. Pour la première fois, Poudlard allait accueillir des moldus. L'idée était venue du conseil d'administration de l'école, avec à sa tête Lucius Malfoy. En fait, Lucius avait avoué que son attachement au Seigneur des Ténèbres venait en fait du fait que le Dark Lord avait pris en otage la branche moldue de la famille que Lucius voulait protéger ! Ainsi, il avait évité la prison à la suite de l'affaire du département des mystères, et avait trouvé un moyen de protéger son frère moldu et sa famille. Le jeune Malfoy allait être content de retrouver son cousin moldu, Quentin, à la rentrée pensa Dumbledore en engouffrant une nouvelle poignée de bonbons au citron.  
Les élève n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, les elfes de maisons avaient tout mis en place de manière à rendre accessible les nombreux éléments magiques du château aux moldus et aux défenseurs de la lumière qui allaient occuper le château pendant cette année scolaire. La lutte avec le seigneur de ténèbres battait son plein. Dumbledore eut une pensée pour ce cher Tom en léchant cette fois-ci une sucette au citron. Il était fier d'avoir encore le monopole commercial des bonbons au citron. Tant que ce serait le cas, la guerre pouvait être gagnée. Notamment grâce à l'aide de Harry Potter. Il allait rentrer dans sa dernière année à Poudlard, mais tout allait être différent. Durant l'été le jeune homme avait beaucoup changé, il avait reçu son héritage magique qui venait de ses ancêtres. Effectivement, on avait découvert qu'il était l'unique héritier des quatre fondateurs. Dumbledore se dit que l'année allait être bien différente des autres. Déjà, le jeune Potter était devenu particulièrement beau durant l'été avec son nouvel héritage magique. Les gens allaient être étonnés. Même lui, le vieux directeur avait été... agréablement surpris par le changement c'est dire...  
La pendule sonna alors. Tea time pensa Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers son bureau où était apparu un thé vert au citron accompagné de cupcakes au citron.

Ce jour-là Ginny Weasley avait rendez-vous dans les cachots avec Severus Snape. Ils étaient très amis depuis la première année de Ginny, alors qu'elle avait été la seule à réussir un philtre de mort. Très impressionné, Snape l'avait invitée à prendre le thé, et depuis, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver après les cours. Ginny attendait donc devant la tête de mort gravée dans le mur qui donnait accès aux appartements du ténébreux professeur. Quand Snape arriva il avait l'air triste.  
- Tu as encore pleuré ? demanda Ginny.  
Snape baissa le tête et ne répondit pas. Il posa sa main sur la tête de mort et la fit tourner. Le mur s'ouvrit et il entra suivi de Ginny. Ils s'installèrent dans les canapés de cuir dark qui meublaient la pièce principale. Ils allumèrent des bougies, parce que Snape avait cloué des planches sur les fenêtres car il ne supportait pas la lumière du jour. Il avait la peau très fragile depuis tout petit car sa mère l'avait emmené à la plage et qu'il avait usé tout son capital solaire (enfin c'est ce que le docteur avait dit).  
Ils attendirent un moment que l'horloge sonne. Le gong retentit et la chauve-souris qui servait de coucou sortit pour sonner 17h. Tea Time.  
Snape servit le thé toujours en évitant le regard de la magnifique jeune fille rousse.  
- Sevy... Regarde moi.  
Snape releva enfin la tête et une larme de sang roula sur sa joue.  
- C'est encore Harry ?  
Snape plongea la tête entre ses mains pour cacher ses pleurs. Ginny le laissa pleurer en silence et but une gorgée de thé. Puis elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son professeur.  
- C'est tellement dur de le voir chaque jour et de devoir faire semblant de le détester.  
- Mais rien ne t'y oblige ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?  
Snape se releva d'un bon les poings serrés et cria  
- MAIS JE T'AI DÉJÀ EXPLIQUÉ ! Quand j'avais seize ans, j'ai lu dans les étoiles que Harry était l'homme de ma vie mais qu'il devait le découvrir tout seul, sinon la prophétie ne fonctionnera pas et je le perdrai pour toujours !  
Puis il se laissa retomber sur le canapé, l'air funeste.  
- Excuse-moi Ginny. C'est tellement dur. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu sais que tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi et que je ne t'en voudrai jamais, que je t'aiderai toujours, quoiqu'il arrive.  
- Ce n'est pas grave je te pardonne parce que tu es mon ami. Répondit Ginny dans un grand moment d'éloquence lyrique et amicale, avec la voix pleine de larmes tellement la déclaration d'amitié de Snape était belle et profonde.  
- Moi aussi je ferais tout pour toi. Mais justement, je n'en peux plus de te voir te détruire pour Harry. Tu mérites d'être heureux. Peut-être que si tu lui montrais à quel point tu es gentil et doux et sensible... En plus Harry est bi, je suis sure qu'il serait ouvert  
- Mais je ne le mérite pas, se lamenta l'obscur professeur de potion. Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti quand les étoiles m'ont montré l'avenir et que j'ai vu que je passerais le restant de mes jours auprès de ce jeune homme. Quand j'ai vu son image pour la première fois je suis tout de suite tombé amoureux de lui et je l'ai attendu toute ma vie. Quand il est arrivé à Poudlard, mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre!  
- Je sais Sevy... Mais tout n'est pas perdu. Allez, bois ton thé, ça ira mieux. Puis raconte-moi calmement ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.  
Snape écouta ce conseil qui était drôlement avisé. C'est vrai qu'avec un peu de thé la vie paraissait moins dark. Mais en même temps il aimait bien ce qui était dark alors c'était compliqué.  
- Et bien je me suis disputé avec lui. Il avait encore raté sa potion, alors j'ai voulu l'aider, mais il m'a regardé et ses yeux étaient verts avant et dès qu'il m'a vu ses pupilles sont devenues rouge sang, comme à chaque fois qu'il est en colère (parce que cette année Harry n'a plus de lunettes, il préfère mettre des lentilles magiques qui changent de couleur en fonction de son humeur. lol).  
- Ooh. Et tu l'as mal pris ?  
- Il me déteste tellement.  
Snape pleura encore une larme de sang. Et Ginny se dit que ce n'était plus possible, il fallait qu'elle aide son ami. Mais comme leur amitié devait rester secrète elle décida de réfléchir à un plan pour réussir à aider Snape sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de son intervention et que Harry tombe fou amoureux de lui à l'insu de son plein gré.

Toute la journée la belle rousse réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Au repas du soir, elle décida de parler discrètement avec Harry.  
Ce soir-là, le jeune homme n'avait pas lissé ses cheveux, qui étaient en un chignon lâche, avec des petites mèches qui s'en échappaient (dit comme ça c'est bizarre mais en vrai ça rend super beau) L'une de ses mèches violettes lui tombait dans les yeux. Ce soir là, ses yeux étaient d'un noir intense de la nuit, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était de bonne humeur. Il portait un t-shirt noir moulant sur lequel était accroché des chaînes et un pantalon large avec des poupées vaudoues cousues dessus. Il était incroyablement beau et tout Poudlard avait manqué de finir étouffé dans son jus de citrouille en le voyant apparaître. Toute les filles mouillèrent leur culotte et les garçons bandèrent (parce que tout le monde savait que Harry était bi).  
Harry s'assit à côté de Ginny, Hermione et Ron.  
Ron avait l'air en colère, car il était jaloux de la sublimité de Harry. Le jeune homme fit la bise aux deux jeunes filles.  
- Salut Besta, salut Sista. dit-il à Hermione et Ginny  
Hermione le regarda l'air réprobateur.  
- Tu t'es encore coupé les poignets... remarqua t-elle.  
Les yeux de Harry se colorèrent de rouge (ça veut dire que Harry est en colère)  
- Et alors ?! T'es pas ma mère !  
- Non ta mère est morte. Fit finement remarquer Ron.  
Harry éclata de rire, parce qu'il aimait l'humour noir. Mais Ron grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe. Il n'était pas content que Harry rit.  
- Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ? Fit Ron.  
- Mais non.  
- Mais si !  
- Arrête Ron, tu es mon ami, je ne me moquerais pas de toi.  
- Ne me provoque pas Harry Ok ? Déjà que tu as jeté ton dévolu sur ma famille et que tu essaies de prendre ma place.  
- Tu es fou ! s'exclama Hermione. Harry est trop gentil pour jeter du dévolu au visage de quelqu'un.  
- Arrêtez de vous disputer les garçons. Dumbledore a déjà commencé son discours. intervint Ginny.  
Heureusement, Dumbledore en était déjà arrivé à l'heureuse conclusion  
- Et maintenant les enfants : TEA TIME !  
Le soir Ginny parle à Harry de sa bisexualité et lui demande super subtilement ce qu'il pense de Snape et le soir Ginny envoie un mail à Snape et lui donne l'adresse mail de Harry.

**3***HPSS***HPSS***3**

**__****Vos impressions !**


	2. La revanche de Dark roux

**Titre:** Tea Time  
**Auteur:** Aelim/Scrat/Marie/Vilain Garçon/Co'Leen Dig  
**Disclaiming:** L'histoire est à nous, le reste non… Propriété de JKR, on s'en doutait ^^  
**Rating:** YAOI (donc M)  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Couple:** Severus/Harry 3

**Note:** On a écrit cette fic pour un concours mais on vous la poste quand même ici :)

**3***HPSS***HPSS***3**

**Tea time**

ou "_La revanche de Dark Roux" _

**3***HPSS***HPSS***3**

Le soleil se levait à nouveau sur la patinoire géante à stroboscope qu'était devenu le lac de Poudlard. D'un coup, le stroboscope éclata sous le coup d'un sort ! Voldemort attaquait Poudlard ! Il arriva avec son armée de mangemorts et commença à défoncer toute la classe de 1ères années qui était là. Et puis, après s'être repus de leurs frêles corps, ils ressentirent leur soif de sang s'agrandir et atteindre son paroxysme : avec tous ces sang-de-bourbes dans les parages, ils allaient bien s'amuser. Mais c'était sans compter avec Harry qui les vit arriver par la haute fenêtre du cachot. Alors, il enfourcha son bel étalon noir et partit à la conquête de la vie de ses ennemis (enfin, il veut leur mort quoi, mais vous avez compris hihi ^^). Lui, le preux justicier, défenseur de tous les faibles parce que lui il est trop fort et qu'il est le seul à pouvoir, encore une fois, les battre. Alors que Harry renvoyait tous les mangemorts d'où ils venaient, ses yeux d'un noir intense (parce qu'il est content) virèrent au gris : en première ligne de l'armée d'en face, il vit une tête rouquine qui ne lui était pas inconnue ! Il crut d'abord à un épouvantard, puis vit que la chose envoyait des sorts, du coup ça pouvait pas être un épouvantard.

-Mais, Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais motherfucker ? T'es pas du bon côté espèce de teubé !  
-D'abord, tu me parles meilleur, monsieur je-suis-le-survivant-je-suis-le-plus-so-dark-je-me-tape-tout-le-monde, et puis ensuite, je suis pas Ron maintenant, je suis...

Le rouquin s'élança chevaleresquement à travers les bosquets et émergea dans la cour, brandissant sa baguette :

-.. DARK ROUX ! J'en ai marre que...

Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, une horloge sonna : TEA TIME ! Harry sortit son thermos, deux tasses et servit du thé à la vanille, parce qu'à cette heure-ci il préférait les filles. Ron ne fit pas la fine bouche, et partagea avec son ancien ami ses petits gâteaux, puis reprit,

-J'en ai marre d'être toujours caché par ton ombre ! Tu prenais vraiment trop de place !  
-Comment ça trop de place ?  
-Non mais pas littéralement, j'veux dire, tu sais bien que ton corps est parfait Harry, j'veux dire... Raah tu m'énerves tu vois ! T'es trop "in" j'en peux plus, et puis d'abord t'es pas ma mère j'ai rien à te rendre motherfucker !  
Sur ce, Ron déguerpit plus vite que son ombre, laissant un Harry scandalisé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Et puis, il alla se coucher.

Harry se réveilla un peu déprimé car son bro l'avait trahi . Du coup, il se taillada un peu les veines, et après ça allait mieux. Il se leva et alla dans sa salle de bain. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître sa tenue de la journée : une tunique noire avec un liseret de dentelle mauve foncé sur le bas de la tunique. Il mit en dessous une chemise d'un noir profond brillant avec des manches bouffantes et un col ouvert avec un lacet rouge sang qui s'ouvrait sur son torse fraîchement épilé. Son pantalon noir en cuir, commandé la veille sur (sc pour sorcier haha ! :D ) mettait parfaitement en valeur ses attributs. Ensuite, il enfila ses New Rocks édition limitée spécial antichocs, parce que c'est quand même plus pratique pendant les concerts. Ensuite, il se coiffa. Aujourd'hui, ses cheveux n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Du coup, il se taillada encore un peu les veines, puis utilisa son sang pour se dessiner une croix sataniste sur l'épaule, c'était tellement trop dark. Maintenant qu'il était re-calmé, il se coiffa : là, ses yeux étaient gris, parce que bon il était déprimé quand même. Du coup, il se fit des mèches argentées sur le bout de ses cheveux, ouais c'est trop bien la magie quand t'es émo parce que du coup tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec tes cheveux. Ensuite il les lissa à l'envers pour pouvoir les faire tenir tout droit, et fit un soleil autour de sa tête pour contraster avec son dark tatouage de pleine lune qu'il venait de faire apparaître sous le lacet de sa chemise.

Maintenant qu'il était prêt, il retourna dans sa chambre et se connecta à son dark blog. Parmi les 35467 demandes d'amis qu'il avait (ouais, c'est Harry Potter quand même. lol), il en remarqua une : pentacle666. Pourquoi celle-ci l'avait attiré plus que les autres, il ne saurait trop le dire, mais il sentait que la personne cachée sous ce pseudo so dark pouvait se révéler être plus qu'un contact de tchate. Alors, il accepta cette demande, et parcourut le profil de l'inconnu. Ben oui, Harry Potter ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des contacts trop "out", genre niveau musique et tout et tout. Par chance, pentacle666 écoutait la même musique que lui, aimait les mêmes groupes et suivait les mêmes webradios. C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua que Pentacle666 était en ligne, et d'un élan de soudaineté qui ne lui était pas inhabituel voire même automatique, il alla lui parler.

thesurvivor : slt  
pentacle666 : hi  
tuesurvivor : asv ?  
pentacle666 : kwa ?

Là, Harry se demanda s'il avait fait le bon choix, parce que bon, quelqu'un qui connaît pas les bases du langage tchate était un peu out quand même, mais il décida de laisser une chance à pentacle666

*thesurvivor : ta kel age ?  
pentacle666 : 17 et twa ?  
thesurvivor : 17 oci, tu lsé bi1  
pentacle666 : t ou ?  
thesurvivor : a poudlard et twa ?  
pentacle666 : mwa oci jsui à poudlard  
thesurvivor : wai c tro cool! on mais la cam ?  
pentacle666 : … jai pa dsl *  
(mais en fait il mentait mais il ne voulait pas qu'Harry sache qui il est)

S'en suivit une discussion enflammée, qui mit le doute à Harry. Comment un garçon pouvait être aussi cool que Penta (ouais il lui donne un diminutif, c'est trop choupi !), et qu'il ne l'ait même pas remarqué dans les couloirs. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il était grave tombé amoureux de Penta parce que ce mec est carrément trop dark mais pas trop non plus! En plus comme Harry était tellement différent des autres il avait tellement de mal à trouver quelqu'un qui le comprend, même si tout le monde l'adorait du fait de son statut social de sauveur. Penta était le premier qui le comprenait aussi bien et qui était différent comme lui. Donc il alla se recoucher parce qu'il décida que cette journée n'était pas faite pour aller en cours.

**3***HPSS***HPSS***3**

**__****Vos impressions !**


	3. I'm sexy and I know it!

**Titre:** Tea Time  
**Auteur:** Aelim/Scrat/Marie/Vilain Garçon/Co'Leen Dig  
**Disclaiming:** L'histoire est à nous, le reste non… Propriété de JKR, on s'en doutait ^^  
**Rating:** YAOI (donc M)  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Couple:** Severus/Harry 3

**Note:** On a écrit cette fic pour un concours mais on vous la poste quand même ici :)

Lakota, merci BEAUCOUP pour ta review, nous t'aimons ^^ (sincèrement)

**************3***HPSS***HPSS***3**

**Tea time**

ou " _I'm Sexy and I know it" _

_****__**********3***HPSS***HPSS***3**_

Le lendemain Ginny alla voir Snape parce qu'elle avait eu une idée pendant la nuit pour que Harry tombe fou amoureux de lui et qu'ils se marient. Elle courut donc à toute allure vers les appartements de son ami et frappa fougueusement à sa porte, les yeux brillants comme des soleils d'Espagne. Celui-ci ouvrit sa porte de l'entrée, les yeux dans les vagues et son regard s'éclaira quand il aperçut sa BFF !  
- Ginny ! Je suis trop content de te voir, tu as pensé à un subterfuge pour que Harry m'aime un jour ?  
- Oui, j'ai eu une idée pendant la nuit pour que Harry il tombe fou amoureux de toi et que vous vous mariez !  
- Et c'est quoi?  
- On va te relooker pour que Harry il t'aime.  
Alors Ginny rejoignit Snape dans la salle de potions transformée en salon de coiffure pour le tea time.  
Il prirent donc le thé tous les deux, Snape mangeait un cupcake à la fraise (parce qu'il adore la fraise en fait ^^) et un thé très sucré avec du lait.  
Ginny commença donc à le coiffer et à commander des habits sur internet pour l'habiller. Le changement allait être radical ! (haha suspense :P)

Le lendemain matin quand les élèves se levèrent et s'habillèrent pour aller manger il s'assirent tous à leurs places respectives. Harry arriva en retard, comme tous les matins car il était un peu un rebelle de la vie. Son arrivée fut ponctuée, comme tous les jours de soupirs d'envie résonnants dans la grande salle.  
Mais l'attention des élèves fut détournée par ce qui semblait être une apparition, un jeune homme entra dans la grande salle, il était beau comme le jour et la nuit qui se mélangent, les cheveux dans le vent. Ses cheveux noirs et longs noués sur la nuque semblaient d'une douceur exquise, il était vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir qui donnait envie à quiconque de l'arracher pour découvrir ce qu'il camouflait et d'un polo Lacoste rose saumon qui moulait son torse désormais bronzé et musqué grâce aux miracles des UVs. Quand il se retourna vers la table des Gryffondors ceux-ci faillirent avoir une crise cardiaque ! Cet Apollon, cet Adonis n'était autre que Snape ! Mais celui-ci paraissait si jeune grâce à la potion de rajeunissement. Harry crut qu'il allait s'évanouir comme une jeune pucelle. Il avait compris en regardant son professeur que celui-ci était l'homme qu'il avait toujours recherché dans chacune de ses conquêtes mais il savait qu'il aimait déjà Pentacle666 qui l'avait si bien compris, lui, le rebelle si triste et perdu à l'intérieur.

Le tourment n'avait pas laissé de répit au jeune héros. Toute la journée, il avait guetté ce nouveau Snape au corps parfait.  
Et il n'en pouvait plus de désir. Il savait très bien que lui et Snape se détestaient ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa torture mentale.  
Lors du Tea Time, il avait même oublié de mettre du sucre dans sa tasse. C'était dire à quel point il était troublé. Le soir il se reconnecta par habitude sur internet et son cœur battit très fort quand Penta vint lui parler !

*pentacle666 : slt*  
Harry hésita un moment mais il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et répondit courageusement.

*thesurvivor : kikou.  
pentacle66 : sa va ?  
thesurvivor : oui ^^ et twa?*

Mais c'était un mensonge. Harry ne se sentait pas bien. Mais il voulait caché sa tristesse pour ne pas affoler le mec trop cool avec qui il parlait.

*pentacle666 : t sur ?  
the survivor : mé oui tmtc. é twa cmt tu va ?  
pentacle666: jsé pa tro. G me sen zarbi  
thesurvivor : abon pk ?  
pentacle666 : C 1 secré  
thesurvivor : é alr?  
pentacle666 : c 1 secré tro lour, tro for en moi...  
thesurvivor : cmb lol  
pentacle666: lol  
thesurvivor : ta pas konfians en mwa?  
pentacle666 : mé si tkt. je c ke G pe conté sur twa. C just ke C tro compliké ma vie en se momen et G veu pa tembetait ac sa.  
thesurvivor : di pa sa. Tu menbet pa du tt.  
pentacle666 : bon ok. anfait tu vois G sui tro amoureu d'1 mec mais G peur kil s'interaisse pa a mwa et G C pa koman labordait.*

Harry sentit la douleur dedans son cœur. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner Penta à ses tristes pensées. Mais quand même c'était un peu abusé par ce que c'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'il réalisait qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un mais que c'était impossible.

*the survivor : tu ne devrai pa te fR du mouron. T tro kool. Jsui sur ke ta tte té chans. francheman just jet twa a leau  
pentacle666 : tu krwa ?  
thesurvivor : bi1 sur. temp que ta pa essaié tu pe pa savoir. Mwa tu vois jsui tro en kif sur kelq1 ki aim kelq1 d'otre alor c la m*** mé tu vwa, pr twa ri1 n'é encor perdu*

Mais en fait Harry parlait de Penta mais Penta ne pouvait pas le deviner. Heureusement avec internet il pouvait faire semblant. Il y eu un long moment de silence pendant lequel Harry souffra beaucoup.

*thesurvivor : T tjr la ?  
pentacle666 : wi wi. G pens ke tu doi avoir raison. bon alé je doi y alé. slt  
thesurvivor : slt*

Il voulut ajouter un coeur mais finalement il l'effaça et laissa Penta partir.

Au repas du soir, Harry était trop déprimé et du coup ses yeux étaient gris . Mais ses amies n'eurent pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il se passait car Dumbledore prit la parole et dit :  
- Ce soir, pour oublier un peu la terrible guerre qui rugit comme un ours enragé des montagnes du nord, nous avons décidé d'organiser un bal surprise.  
Tous les élèves poussèrent des cris de joie et les yeux de Harry devinrent un peu plus noir (comme quand il était de bonne humeur). Il allait pouvoir oublié un peu tous ses soucis.

Du coup, après le repas, les élèves partirent se préparer dans leur chambre. Harry opta pour un jean skinny délavé avec des chaînes et pour un T-shirt noir moulant qui mettait en valeur ses muscles de bg. Il se coiffa longuement et il se rendit à la grande salle où la musique raisonnait déjà.  
Harry aperçut Snape de loin qui dansait la salsa avec Ginny et il eu soudain très envie de se tailler un peu les veines.  
Il se cacha derrière un pylône et sortit sa lame de rasoir pour se soulager. Mais une voix suave le tira de son activité.  
- Salut Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Surpris le jeune homme sexy et dark releva un regard étonné vers son interlocuteur. C'était Quentin, le cousin moldu de Draco Malfoy.  
- Rien rien, répondit Harry .  
- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Bois ça ça ira mieux. Et Quentin tendis a Harry un verre de panaché.  
Harry le but cul sec sous les yeux éberlués du moldu !  
- Waa. Tu n'as pas peur d'être ivre trop vite ?  
- Ça te pose un problème ? demanda Harry le regard vitreux. Quentin s'approcha de son oreille et chuchota :  
- Non.. ça m'arrange en fait.  
Harry sentit une chaleur dans son bas ventre et réalisa que Quentin était très sexy. Il ressemblait un peu à Draco mais en plus fort, en plus musclé et avec des mèches roses fluos dans les cheveux. C'était trop in.  
- Aller prends-moi la main, viens danser. (Non, cette phrase n'a pas été piqué a Gilbert Montagné)

Il y avait une super ambiance dans la salle, car le groupe que Dumbledore avait embauché était en train d'interpréter une version rock de la Macarena. Harry et Quentin se mirent à danser et bientôt le survivant oublia ses problèmes. Quentin dansait vraiment bien.  
Mais tout à coup, la musique changea et se transforma en slow glam-dark. les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un peu gênés et se mirent à danser tous les deux, collés l'un contre l'autre. Le corps de Harry vibrait presque au son de la musique, en sentant le torse de Quentin contre le sien.  
- J'ai envie de toi chuchota le moldu blond à l'oreille de Harry. Et puis il lui mit sa langue dans l'oreille pour accompagner sensuellement sa déclaration !  
Harry lança un regard à Snape qui était vraiment trop sexy avec sa chemise rouge sang. Il sentit son sexe se durcire et décida qu'il fallait évacuer la tension.  
Alors il entraîna Quentin dans un couloir sombre et advint ce qu'il devait arriver.  
- Waa tes yeux deviennent dorés quand tu baises, constata Quentin à la fin de la nuit (parce que Harry était très endurant).  
- Ouais je sais, répondit simplement Harry.  
Il avait trouvé la solution à sa tristesse chronique. Il allait se taper tous les élèves de Poudlard pour oublier qu'il aima Penta et qu'il désirait son pire ennemi Snape (bon c'est un peu bizarre parce que maintenant le pire ennemi de Harry c'est Dark Roux, mais Harry n'arrive pas encore à se faire à l'idée ok ?!)

Après qu'il ai couché avec Quentin et parce que c'était trop bien il se dit qu'il devrait peut être coucher avec son cousin, c'est à dire Malfoy. Parce que le fait d'être un bon coup était sûrement de famille... Il se dirigea donc vers le dortoir des Serpentards dont il connaissait le mot de passe parce qu'il avait eu une relation avec Théodore Nott et que celui-ci était tombé amoureux de lui et lui avait donné son mot de passe mais comme Harry ne l'aimait pas et ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs parce que il savait que cela pouvait faire souffrir il l'avait donc quitté.  
Mais il n'y avait personne parce que tout le monde était encore au bal dans lequel il règnait une ambiance de folie, Harry s'avança donc vers le buffet pour se servir d'un verre d'alcool. Il n'était pas encore bourré parce que il avait l'habitude de boire. Il regarda Malfoy qui était à l'autre bout de la grande salle pleine de monde et qui dansait avec quelqu'un. Le serpentard était vraiment trop sexy dans son ensemble de cuir blanc composé d'un pantalon moulant et d'un marcel en cuir blanc, le tout couvert sur les cols et les bouts des manches et du pantalon et de la ceinture de petits spikes. Il portait ses cheveux blonds courts en petits piques ainsi que du rimmel autour de ses yeux qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Harry se sentit tout de suite très excité par cette vision sexy du Malfoy. Il alla donc vers lui et lui attrappa le bras, ce qui fit flamboyer ses yeux de désir et le rendait très sexy, ce qu'il était déjà.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter ? demanda malfoy  
- J'ai envie de toi, lui chuchota Harry dans son oreille.  
- D'accord... Viens... On va baiser !  
Harry ria de bon cœur, c'était tellement facile grâce à son statut...  
Ils se dirigèrent donc vers une salle de classe vide tellement leur excitation était pressante.  
Ils se déshabillèrent instantanément (bah oui... Ils ont la magie lol) et commencèrent à se caresser chacun l'autre.  
- AAAAH ! cria Harry sous le coup de beaucoup de plaisir.  
Malfoy aussi avait beaucoup de plaisir, il cria aussi.  
Il continuèrent beaucoup d'autres fois, Harry jouissa beaucoup, Malfoy aussi, d'autant plus.  
Ils touchaient le bonheur du bout des doigts... Ce qui les faisait encore plus crier chacun le nom de l'autre!  
- OH OUI HARRY cria Malfoy  
- OH OUI MALFOY cria Harry  
Et ils jouissèrent encore et se calinèrent pendant un moment.  
Malfoy s'était endormi entre les draps après tout cet exercice mais Harry était encore vigoureux, il sortit donc de la salle pour chercher une autre proie qui ne lui résisterait pas plus longtemps et avec laquelle il pourrait oublier les hommes qu'il aimait avec tellement de désespoir et ce qui le rendait très désespéré. Cette activité lui faisait tellement de mal mais aussi tellement de bien à son cœur mais aussi à cette partie de lui qui était plus bas, entre ses jambes.

Et puis après Harry couche avec Cho Chang parce que en fait elle était toujours trop amoureuse de lui et aussi plein d'autres élèves parce que tout le monde le désire parce que il est trop sexy en fait !

_****__**3***HPSS***HPSS***3**_

_****__****__**Vos impressions !**_


	4. Harry Potter: Trahison et repentir

**Titre:** Tea Time  
**Auteur:** Aelim/Scrat/Marie/Vilain Garçon/Co'Leen Dig  
**Disclaiming:** L'histoire est à nous, le reste non… Propriété de JKR, on s'en doutait ^^  
**Rating:** YAOI (donc M)  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Couple:** Severus/Harry 3

**Note:** On a écrit cette fic pour un concours mais on vous la poste quand même ici :)

**3***HPSS***HPSS***3**

**Tea time**

ou " _Harry Potter : Trahison et repentir" _

**3***HPSS***HPSS***3**

La nuit était tombée et Harry dormait dans ses draps de velours blanc, plus purs que la neige et que la colombe blanche et sèche. Il avait choisi cette couleur liliale car il était trop déprimé, et il aimait essuyer le sang sur ses draps. Mais quand la dark horloge de Poudlard sonna, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait entendu un bruit suspect. Soudain ce fut le drame.  
Des mangemorts surgirent de nulle part et égorgèrent des élèves.  
- Haaaaa! cria Neville en s'enfuyant de son lit. Harry sauta sur ses pieds et saisit sa baguette, sans prendre le temps de s'habiller. Il parcourut des couloirs, uniquement vêtu de son slip de cuir noir il lançait des sort de protection à tous les élèves qu'il croisait. Ceux-ci se retrouvaient donc enfermés dans des bulles de magie surpuissante qui faisait se désagréger les mangemorts lorsqu'ils touchaient les bulles. Mais ils avaient déjà tué beaucoup d'élèves et une rivière de sang coulait dans les couloirs. Harry croisa Quentin qui était aussi en sous-vêtements. Mais Harry était tellement amoureux qu'il ne remarqua même pas le corps incroyablement musclé du jeune moldu trop dark et qu'il continua sa course , mais bientôt un gigantesque loup noir se mit à courir à ses côtés. Harry compris alors qu'en réalité, Quentin n'était pas un simple moldu, mais un descendant de la Bête du Gévaudan et qu'il pouvait se transformer à volonté! Il était heureux de combattre auprès d'un être aussi puissant et ils s'élancèrent dans la bataille, à la recherche de Voldemort pour le tuer.  
Mais ils ne savaient pas que Voldemort avait transplané dans la salle commune de gryffondor.  
Il y eut un mouvement de panique. Mais Hermione était en colère que Voldemort ait fait tourner Ron mauvais. Alors elle sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort.  
Tout les élèves s'enfuirent mais la jeune fille n'avait pas peur.  
- Tu es un salaud ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Cria t-elle.  
Elle était vraiment très belle avec sa nuisette de soie violette et Voldemort ressentit un drôle de pincement au coeur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Il voulut lui jeter un sort mortel mais quelque chose le retint. Hermione se jeta alors sur lui et lui planta sa baguette magique dans le cou. Elle lui lança un sort de saucissonnage et Voldemort se retrouva les pieds et les mains liés.  
- Alors, tu fais moins le malin sans bras et sans jambes ! s'écria t-elle.  
Mais Voldemort ne pensait plus à se battre, il ne pensait qu'au corps chaud et délicat de la jeune femme.  
Il pensait qu'elle allait le tuer mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait bien mourir de la main de cette créature car il venait d'attraper le coup de foudre pour elle.  
- Tue-moi si tu le veux, je ne pourrais jamais te faire aucun mal. Et je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour Dark Roux. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais il était avide de puissance.  
Hermione sembla tout à coup douter mais elle n'abaissa pas sa baguette.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que je te ferais confiance d'abord ?  
- Parce que je t'aime. Répondit Voldemort.  
Soudain, Hermione perçut sous le visage de serpent de l'homme, la bombe sexuelle qu'il avait été dans son jeune temps.  
Elle sursauta.  
- Mais ton visage se métamorphose ! s'exclama t-elle.  
- Oui. l'amour me fait rajeunir. La haine avait abîmé mon visage mais je peux devenir beau pour toi. Je peux devenir bon pour toi. J'ai été mauvais car j'ignorais ce que c'était d'aimer...  
Les mains du dark mage s'étaient déliées pendant qu'il parlait et il posa sa main sur la joue d'Hermione  
- … Et d'être aimé!  
Et il s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

Avant d'aller manger avec ses amis dans la grande salle, Harry décida de se changer, cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il était habillé et coiffé de la même manière et il en avait marre. En moyenne il se changeait entre cinq et dix fois par jour pour ne pas décevoir ses fans (Vous comprenez ?! lol).  
Harry remonta donc dans ses appartements personnels et ouvrit la porte de la pièce qui lui servait de dressing room. Il choisit une chemise noire à manche courte très près du corps qui faisait ressortir sa peau blanche et brillante qui semblait si douce au toucher et qu'il prenait soin d'épiler toutes les semaines. Pour aller avec il prit dans son dressing un skinny bleu turquoise qui lui faisait les plus belles fesses du monde (il était Harry Potter après tout … lol).  
Puis vint le tour de la coiffure, Harry alla dans sa salle de bain et mit son lisseur en charge, puis il changea la couleur de quelques mèches pour les rendre turquoises afin que ses cheveux aillent avec son pantalon.  
En attendant que le lisseur soit chaud, il s'ouvrit les veines de son poignet droit, les fines plaies longeant son poignet gauche n'étant pas encore totalement refermées. Puis son lisseur fut chaud et la coiffure commença, d'une main experte il lissa la base arrière de ses cheveux désormais relativement longs et mit de la laque sur les cheveux méchés et les lissa vers le haut pour se faire des pics très hauts dans ses cheveux et il remit de la laque et il relissa ses mèches vers le haut et répéta cette opération trois fois même si ses cheveux fumaient légèrement et sentaient un peu le cochon grillé mais après un sort ses cheveux se réparaient grâce à ce sort. Les potions de lissage étaient bien moins efficaces sur long terme que la méthode moldue.  
Ensuite il passa au maquillage, le plus simple à faire selon lui, il se cercla les yeux de noir, aujourd'hui il était déprimé alors ses yeux était gris profond, il mit une pointe de turquoise sur ses lèvres, encore un rappel de couleur pour aller avec ses cheveux et son pantalon skinny. Pour ses chaussures le choix était plus compliqué, il décida alors d'aller prendre un thé avec Hermione, sa Besta', pour qu'elle l'aide... Une rude décision l'attendait vis-à-vis de ses chaussures, puis il se rappela qu'elle roucoulait avec Voldy. Il prit donc ses dark bottes pour aller dîner dans la grande salle parce que comme elles étaient dark elles allaient avec tout (ben oui, lol).  
Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir devant lui comme par magie et il se dirigea vers la table des gryffondors pendant que la moitié des élèves et des professeurs lui bavaient dessus.  
Il s'assit en face d'Hermione, la place à coté d'elle étant prise par Voldemort, plus connu sous le nom de Voldy (ou Voldychou pour les intimes mdr !).  
- Re-kikou ma Besta', ça va toujours ?  
- Ben oui toujours et toi ?  
- Ben pas vraiment là, tu vois bien que mes yeux sont gris.  
- En tout cas j'adore tes cheveux aujourd'hui, ça fait bien dark mais pas trop non plus. Mais quand même pas mal. Fin bref ils sont cool quoi !  
- Ouais je sais, merci Hermione.  
Il lui sourit gentiment avec un petit sourire triste et entama la conversation avec Voldemort. En effet maintenant qu'il sortait avec sa Besta' il se devait de faire connaissance.  
- Alors Voldy, quoi de neuf ?  
-Ben rien de spécial, depuis que j'ai compris mes erreurs et me suis repenti la vie me semble plus belle, ça doit être grâce à l'amour. _Il ne manque plus que mes bonbons au citron _pensa-t-il.  
Il lança un regard tendre en direction de l'amour de sa vie et lui fit un sourire niais à souhait.  
- Tu sais Harry, j'espère vraiment que toi aussi tu auras cette chance maintenant que je n'essaie plus de te tuer.  
-Oh c'est gentil Voldy.  
Harry glissa super subtilement à Hermione  
- En fait je l'aime bien maintenant.  
- Oui c'est un amour quand on le connaît.  
Harry se retourna de nouveau vers Voldemort  
- Du coup tu penses faire quoi plus tard, tes derniers projets d'avenir sont un peu tombés à l'eau, non ?  
- Déjà je vais finir de m'installer avec mon canard en sucre et sinon je pensais peut-être prendre la suite de Rusard, il commence à se faire vieux. Mais bon si un poste se libère en professeur à Poudlard je poserai sans doute ma candidature.  
- Mmmmmh intéressant tout ça. En tout cas prends soin de ma Besta' sinon je t'éclate grave la gueule. Mais bon je t'aime bien quand même.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je ferai de mon mieux. Et puis moi aussi je t'aime bien, au fond t'es plutôt dark et ça c'est cool.  
- Bon je vais y aller, à plus tard les amoureux.  
Quelques mètres plus loin, Severus Snape observait d'un œil jaloux la conversation qui se déroulait, il se sentit triste, comme une aiguille qui s'enfonçait doucement mais sûrement dans son cœur. Et il pleura discrètement avec grâce.  
Une pendule sonna au loin : tea time ! Il était temps pour lui d'aller parler de ses découvertes concernant le côté obscur à Dumbledore autour d'un bon thé au jasmin...

Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau du directeur et sussura à la statue gardienne des lieux le mot de passe.  
Le directeur était assis à son bureau et l'attendait devant deux tasses de thé et des tartelettes au citron meringué.  
- Bonjour.  
- Bonjour Dumbledore.  
- Alors, tu as des informations cruciales pour gagner la guerre m'a t-on dit?  
Snape avait en fait des informations cruciales !  
- Oui, c'est vrai j'ai des informations sur le côté obscur.  
- Parfait, comment pouvons nous le vaincre?  
- En fait ça je sais pas trop... Mais je sais ce qui se passe...  
- Je veux juste battre le côté obscur... Tu ne me sers à rien en tant qu'espion si tu n'as rien d'important à me dire...  
- Mais si! Je sais que Dark Roux est en train de monter une armée de monstres des ténèbres!  
Je l'ai appris car il n'a toujours pas compris que j'étais de votre côté ! Je savais bien que ce gamin était un abruti !  
- Moi aussi, je l'ai toujours détesté... Je ne m'occupais de lui que parce que c'était l'ami de Potter et nous avons besoin des pouvoirs de l'élu pour vaincre ! Si je ne m'étais pas occupé de Ron le survivant ne m'aurait jamais écouté !  
- Dark Roux est à la tête des anciennes armées de Voldy, je le sais parce que je suis un espion de génie. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu ces informations cruciales !  
- Tu as raison ! Heureusement pour toi que ces informations sont cruciales sinon je m'en ficherais de toi...

Snape sorti du bureau de Dumby après cette discussion enragée et s'assit sur les marches, il se sentait triste et nul, c'est pour cela que des larmes de sang et de douleur sortirent par ses yeux. Il pleura pendant un moment et après ça allait mieux parce que ça fait du bien de pleurer. Et même si il essayait de cacher ses larmes des fois c'est difficile parce que quand on a envie de pleurer c'est dur de pas pleurer. Il pensa à Harry parce qu'il était amoureux de lui et qu'il avait peur qu'il se fasse mal pendant cette guerre, même si il savait que son amour ne pouvait pas mourir parce qu'il était invincible mais il savait aussi que son amour souffrait parce que il avait été maltraité étant enfant et qu'il essayait de le cacher.

**3***HPSS***HPSS***3**

**__****Vos impressions !**


	5. L'amour vaincra

**Titre:** Tea Time  
**Auteur:** Aelim/Scrat/Marie/Vilain Garçon/Co'Leen Dig  
**Disclaiming:** L'histoire est à nous, le reste non… Propriété de JKR, on s'en doutait ^^  
**Rating:** YAOI (donc M)  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Couple:** Severus/Harry 3

**Note:** On a écrit cette fic pour un concours mais on vous la poste quand même ici :)

**3***HPSS***HPSS***3**

**Tea time**

ou "_L'amour vaincra" _

**3***HPSS***HPSS***3**

Ce matin-là, Harry s'était levé trop déprimé parce que son meilleur ami était à la solde du mal contre lequel il devait se battre. Mais comme c'était son destin de la vie de devoir se battre contre Dark Roux il savait qu'il devait le faire et que son amour pour Severus et Penta devait l'aider à rendre le monde meilleur pour que ceux-ci puissent vivre dans un monde plus beau et moins difficile. Harry savait que le monde était cruel et il avait vécu tellement de douleur dans son enfance mais il devait la cacher car tout le monde comptait sur lui. Il savait comment cacher sa douleur car il le faisait depuis sa plus tendre enfance car il était alcoolique étant enfant car les Dursleys le martyrisaient donc il avait commencé à boire pour se sentir mieux. En plus comme il était trop différent des autres et tellement original il souffrait beaucoup ! Maintenant il ne buvait plus mais se faisait du "wrist cut" pour se sentir mieux. Il se coupa donc les poignets et regarda le sang couler, sur sa moquette noire puis se leva de son lit pour choisir les habits dans son dressing-room.  
Il était déprimé donc il mit son t-shirt Evanescence qu'il avait acheté lors du concert et des protège-poignets noirs en cuir pour cacher ses cicatrices et un slim rouge comme le sang. Il se maquilla longuement, n'oubliant pas de dessiner de grandes arabesques autour de ses yeux pour faire ressortir leur couleur grise (si ils sont gris c'est parce qu'il est déprimé... C'est trop cool non? lol). Il se coiffa aussi et dressa ses cheveux noirs corbeau à la mode manga et enfila ses colliers sataniques parce qu'il était trop déprimé. Ensuite il décida de sortir de ses appartements pour trouver Hermione pour lui remonter le moral parce que en fait elle devait être trop déprimée aussi parce que Ron avait été son petit copain et comme il avait rejoint le coté obscur! Il enfila donc ses New Rocks, celles qui avaient dix centimètres de talon pour sortir.  
Quand il trouva sa Besta' elle était déprimée mais il savait comment lui remonter le moral, ils partirent donc tous deux dans les appartements d'Hermione pour prendre le thé. Ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils du petit salon pour prendre le thé. Celui-ci apparut instantanément car Harry savait comment faire pour résilier les lois fondamentales de la magie. Ils mangèrent donc leurs cupcakes à la vanille (trop bon hihi) et burent leur dark thé noir à la fraise en discutant de Ron.  
- Tea time!  
- C'est vraiment trop un traitre, et dire que je le prenais comme pour mon frère !  
- T'as trop raison, moi aussi c'était comme un frère !  
Hermione se resservit un cupcake mais au chocolat cette fois parce que c'est bien le chocolat quand on est déprimé comme avec les détraqueurs et se remit à parler.  
- Heureusement que t'es là quand même, c'est bien de pouvoir se soutenir mutuellement en cas de crise.  
- Oui, mais peut-être que je ne serai pas là pour toujours.  
- NON! NE DIS PAS CA HARRY ! IL FAUT QUE TU REPRENNES ESPOIR DANS LA VIE !  
- Mais tu sais que je ne peux pas, en plus l'amour de ma vie ne m'aimera jamais...  
- Mais moi je suis là, et puis tu es Harry Potter, il ne peut pas ne pas t'aimer ! Tout le monde t'aime, d'ailleurs tu devrais avoir une conversation avec Blaise Zabini, il dit à tout le monde qu'il a couché avec toi mais je sais que c'est faux parce qu'il t'aime en fait.  
- D'ailleurs, à propos d'amour, ça va toi et Tom?  
- Oui, il est super trop romantique et je l'aime... Tu vois la vie ça apporte des bonnes surprises aussi... Il y a une semaine je pleurais à cause de Ron, ça me rendait triste qu'on se déchire alors qu'on s'était tant aimés mais maintenant j'aime tellement Tom et c'est trop bien.  
Alors à ce moment-là Voldemort entre dans la pièce et entends ce qu'a dit Hermione. Il lui tend alors un bouquet de roses noires et l'embrassa goulument. Ensuite il s'assit pour prendre le thé avec eux tout en grignotant des bonbons au ciron qu'il était allé voler chez Dumbledore.  
Il prit la main d'Hermione et lui dit en la regardtant dans ses yeux :  
- Tu sais mon bébé en sucre, moi aussi je t'aime tellement fort, tu as tellement changé ma vie. Avant je faisais le mal mais je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur et c'est grâce à toi !

Harry se sentait encore plus déprimé après cette conversation car ses amis étaient heureux mais lui était tellement seul et déprimé, il savait que son destin était de vaincre le coté obscur mais il n'en avait pas la force car il était trop déprimé.

Alors il décida d'en finir. Sa vie était insuportable, depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux de deux hommes à la fois. Il ne pouvait pas être heureux, l'avenir était trop dark.  
Alors il se rendit dans la salle de bain des préfêts et il fit couler l'eau chaude. Il se tailla les poignets mais ce n'était pas assez. Il voulait extraire sa magie hors de lui, car c'est elle qui lui avait apporté tous ces malheurs. Mais sans magie, il devrait retourner chez les Dursley. Il était dans une impasse impossible à surpasser. Il alluma des bougies tout autour du bassin et d'un coup de baguette magique, il les alluma toutes en même temps. Une lumière dorée se répandit dans toute la pièce et les reflets de la lumière sur l'eau l'éblouirent. Ses yeux étaient gris comme la tristesse et la pluie et le vent et la tempête.  
Il fit apparaître des clous dans ses mains et les regarda longuement. Ce qu'il devait faire lui apparaîssait comme une évidence. Harry Potter était l'élu.. Et tous les élus mouraient de la même manière...

Pendant ce temps-là, Snape courait dans les couloirs. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il savait que son amour était déprimé, et si celui-ci ne l'aimait pas, alors tant pis. Lui se liquéfierait d'amour comme une lavette en silence jusqu'à la fin des temps, gardant sa passion secrète par devers de son for intérieur personnel. Mais Harry avait besoin d'aide ! La force magique, il l'avait, et la force physique aussi, car il était devenu très musclé et sexy ! Mais la force morale faiblissait, et il était du devoir de Severus de le soutenir, de lui dire qu'il était un héros.  
Il parcourait donc les couloirs pour trouver Harry. Il avait croisé Hermione et Tom mais ils ne savaient pas où il était.

Dans la salle de bain, Harry s'était dévêtu. Il était déterminé. La vie était trop dark. Il ne voulait pas continuer ainsi. La sirène de la salle de bain se mit alors à chanter une litanie sombre et gothique et les yeux de Harry devinrent noirs car il était heureux d'en finir, et heureux que sa fin soit si belle.  
La sirene chantait "_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave_  
_I wish that you would just leave"_. (C'est une chanson de Evanescence, parce que Harry est fan de Evanescence. lol)  
Il s'apprêtait à mettre fin à ses jours mais l'horloge dark de poudlard sonna la Tea Time. Et comme le Tea Time c'était sacré, Harry décida de boire le thé avant d'en finir.

Snape entendit lui aussi l'horloge mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Son instinct lui soufflait que Harry était en danger. Peut-être que Dark Roux lui avait jeté un mauvais sort. Snape avait toujours détesté cette pourriture de rouquin. D'ailleurs même madame Weasley disait désormais que son fils avait toujours été attiré par les forces des ténèbres.  
L'instinct de Snape le conduisit vers la salle de bain des préfèts.  
La porte était fermée mais Snape était fou d'inquiétude. Il la défonça donc à grands coups d'épaule (oui il ne pouvait pas faire d'Allo Mora par ce qu'il avait cassé sa baguette dans la dernière bataille. lol)  
Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit un spectacle trop terrible l'attendait. Harry était nu et s'était crucifié aux murs de la salle de bain, son sang se mêlant à la cire des bougies noires.  
- HARRY ! Cria Snape. il se précipita pour étreindre le jeune homme.  
- Oh mon dieu mon amour ! Mais qu'as tu fait ? des larmes baignaient le visage de Snape alors qu'il couvrait le corps de son amour de baisers.  
- Oh Harry ne meurs pas. Je t'en pris. Je suis pentacle666, je t'aime, je t'aime. Je t'ai attendu toute ma vie. Tu ne peux pas mourir. Les étoiles m'ont dit que nous nous rendrions heureux. Et si les étoiles m'ont menti, à quoi bon vivre ?! Harryyyy !  
Et il se mit à chanter en choeur avec la sirène "_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me"_  
C'est alors que Harry ouvrit les yeux faiblement. Ils étaient d'un violet profond, une couleur rare.  
- Oh mon amour tes yeux sont violets ! Que cela signifie t-il ? demanda Severus toujours en larmes  
- Sevy... Tu es pentacle666 ?  
- Oui.. lui et moi ne faisons qu'un.  
Harry referma alors ses bras autour de celui qu'il avait toujours aimé.  
- Mes yeux violets sont une preuve d'amour. Je t'aime mon bébé. Tu m'as sauvé. J'ai voulu mourir comme le christ et tu m'as ressuscité. Avec toi je suis plus fort, j'ai enfin le courage de vaincre Dark Roux !  
Ils s'embrassèrent, mélangeant avidement leurs salives. Comme Harry était nu très rapidement, la situation dégénéra. Une fois nu lui aussi, Snape lécha les plaies sur les mains de Harry qu'avaient laissées les vilains clous. Puis il s'agenouilla devant Harry et lui prit son sexe dans sa bouche.  
- Owiii ! Hurla Harry sous le coup du plaisir. Et il saisit les cheveux de Snape alors qu'il le suçait.  
Ils glissèrent dans l'eau encore chaude et se firent l'amour 6 fois de suite sans s'arrêter car ils étaient tellement excités qu'ils avaient tout le temps envie l'un de l'autre.  
L'amour encore une fois, avait vaincu la mort. Au moment de jouir, les yeux de Harry devinrent dorés et des paillettes en jaillirent et inondèrent la pièce et retombèrent en mille éclats d'or de soleil sur les deux amoureux qui se prenaient encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne froide.

**3***HPSS***HPSS***3**

**__****Vos impressions !**


	6. La machination des bonbons au citron

**Titre:** Tea Time  
**Auteur:** Aelim/Scrat/Marie/Vilain Garçon/Co'Leen Dig  
**Disclaiming:** L'histoire est à nous, le reste non… Propriété de JKR, on s'en doutait ^^  
**Rating:** YAOI (donc M)  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Couple:** Severus/Harry 3

**Note:** On a écrit cette fic pour un concours mais on vous la poste quand même ici :)

**3***HPSS***HPSS***3**

**Tea time**

ou "_La machination des bonbons au citron"_

_**3***HPSS***HPSS***3**_

Soudain Dark Roux attaqua Poudlard avec ses mangemorts et sa nouvelle arme secrète qu'il avait créé : des zombies-loups-garous-vampires ! Il avait créé cette race à partir des morceaux qu'il avait récupérés sur plein de créatures et auxquels il avait donné la vie. Ces créatures étaient le mal incarné et en plus le Dark Roux les avait rendues rousses aussi comme ça c'était sa marque de fabrique. Mais Harry n'allait pas le laisser faire car maintenant que lui et Snape sortaient ensemble il avait de nouveau une raison de se battre contre le coté obscur !  
Il repoussa donc les créatures qui étaient devant lui pour se diriger avec rage vers le *Saigneur roux.  
Il était seul face à l'armée ennemie qui arrivait par vagues du haut des collines avoisinant le château... Mais il savait qu'il pouvait la détruire grâce à sa force. Alors qu'il se faisait à cette idée, un hippogriffe arriva dans le ciel sur lequel Sirius se trouvait, chevauchant majestueusement parce que en fait Harry l'avait sauvé du voile.  
Harry était tellement heureux de revoir Sirius qu'il se jeta avec encore trop plus d'acharnement dans la bataille, anéantissant les monstres et les mangemorts qui se présentaient devant lui et Sirius protégeait les élèves et le reste du château. À un moment son regard croisa celui du traître, il lui lança donc un regard plein de haine et se dirigea vers son ancien meilleur ami. Harry arriva près de Ron, enfin de Dark Roux désormais, et s'avança vers lui pour lui crier avec rage:  
- Tu es un traître ! Je vais te détruire ta gueule !  
- Non, je suis Dark Roux et mon armée va te détruire ! C'est toi qui m'as trahi depuis longtemps !  
De rage Harry attaqua Ron mais Ron esquiva l'attaque.  
- Ron ! Tu te rends compte que ce que tu fais c'est pas bien ? Tu es avec ceux que tu combattais, c'est le mal !  
- Je m'en fiche ! Maintenant j'ai le pouvoir absolu sur cette planète et je vais te détruire !  
- Tu ne te rends pas compte à qui tu as affaire ! Je suis HARRY POTTER !  
Alors qu'il hurlait ces mots la terre explosa tout autour de lui et sur un rayon de dix kilomètres autour du château. Une fois que la poussière qui s'envolait par la force de l'explosion fut retombée au sol on voyait un paysage vide, comme s'il ne c'était rien passé, les créatures maléfiques ayant été totalement anéanties par la puissance magique du sort du survivant. Les derniers mangemorts furent rattrapés et emprisonnés mais Ron, Dark Roux s'était enfui comme le lâche qu'il était.  
La bataille était gagnée et Harry savait que désormais il allait pouvoir vivre heureux avec l'homme de sa vie, celui qu'il avait toujours aimé et avec qui il mourrait un jour.

Poudlard était en fête. Ce jour était celui d'un grand évènement! Un double mariage allait avoir lieu à Poudlard. Dumbledore essuya une larme sur sa cravate moldue qu'il avait mise par dessus sa robe de manitou suprême. Tom et Hermione et Harry et Snape allaient se marier. C'était si beau ! Il se dirigea vers la pièce où Harry et Tom se préparaient.  
Pour son mariage, Harry avait décidé de ne pas se taillader les veines. Il avait mis une magnifique robe de sorcier en soie arachnéenne qu'il avait laissée ouverte. Les nuances irisées miroitaient à chacun de ses mouvements. En dessous, il avait mis une chemise en soie émeraude dont il avait laissé les premiers boutons ouverts pour mettre en valeur son torse tout juste épilé. Son pantalon en cuir de dragon lui allait parfaitement. Pour l'occasion, il avait lissé ses longs cheveux pour ensuite les nouer en catogan sur la nuque. Quelques mèches s'échappaient du lacet en cuir rouge sang pour retomber avec poésie devant son visage parfait.  
En se mettant devant sa glace il fut stupéfait de sa beauté. Il ajouta quelques mèches rouge sang à sa chevelure. C'était un peu Dark, juste ce qu'il fallait pour plaire à son Sevy. Il pensa avec un frisson de prévision de l'avenir en pensant à sa nuit de noce. Les dessous sexy qu'il portait allaient sûrement plaire à son futur mari. Ce nouveau modèle, en cuir violet dark, ouvert sur l'arrière allait faire fureur ce soir. Oh et il lui fallait se maquiller pour être parfait! Un peu de poudre pour blanchir son teint et de l'eye liner ferait l'affaire. Il voulait être sobre pour son mariage.  
Pendant que Harry peaufinait sa tenue, Dumbledore se dirigea vers Voldemort. Il avait un cadeau spécial à lui faire pour ce grand jour.  
- A présent que tu es redevenu bon Tom je peux t'offrir ceci, dit le vieil homme sexy en tendant un paquet et une enveloppe.  
- Mais, que... Tom semblait perplexe. Il ouvrit la boîte et tomba sur un vieux sachet de bonbons poussiéreux. De l'autre bout de la pièce Harry fit la grimace. Ça n'avait pas l'air bien râgoutant et surtout très périmé. Pourtant Voldemort s'en saisit avec extase, tel le Saint-Graal.  
- Tu, tu l'as gardé?  
- Oui Tom.  
- Tout ce temps?  
- Oui Tom... Je te les avais confisqués car tu n'avais pas été gentil. Mais à présent tu les mérites.  
- Tout ce temps, je les ai cherchés. Aucun producteur de bonbons ne voulait les produire pour moi. Ce parfum avait disparu des étalages depuis mon départ de Poudlard. Toutes ces années, mes exaltations n'étaient que pour retrouver le doux parfum de ces bonbons...  
- Comment, tu as fait tout ça pour les retrouver ? Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Je les gardait en attendant que tu sois gentil, si j'ai interdit à tous les producteurs de te vendre des bonbons au citron c'était pour te punir.  
- Comme j'ai été idiot, il aurait suffit que je vienne te voir...Oh Albus, dire que j'ai voulu tuer et que j'ai tué tant de gens pour ces bonbons au citron!  
- Oh Tom...  
Harry vit alors les deux hommes tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre en mangeant les vieux bonbons...

Hermione était impatiente. Sa robe de mariée en dentelle violette et noire lui allait parfaitement. Elle regarde alors Snape dans son costume noir et du vert sombre des étangs sauvages du nord de l'Irlande. Il était impatient de voir son cher Harry en costume de marié. Il passa sa robe de cérémonie en laine de licorne noire à poils longs. En se regardant il se dit qu'il incarnait la dark virginité et l'innocence dark.

Tout le monde était dans le parc. Une odeur musquée planait dans l'air. L'assistance faillit s'évanouir quand Harry et Tom arrivèrent en premier. Le duo était impressionnant de beauté et de splendité! Dumbledore se positionna sur l'estrade et la musique que les deux couples avaient choisie se fit entendre. La marche nuptiale c'était trop out avait dit Hermione. Ils avaient donc choisi d'un commun accord la marche funèbre. C'était plus dark.  
Alors Hermione s'avança. Sa robe victorienne, toute de dentelle et de soie noire et violette, virevoltait autour d'elle comme soulevée par une légère bise (en fait c'est Harry qui fait ça pour l'effet lol) et sa traîne de 13 mètres de long (bah oui 13 !) la suivait doucement. Elle se plaça alors près de Tom qui semblait avoir perdu toute faculté mentale à la suite de cette apparition. Un filet de bave pointait sous son nez et Dumbledore lui fourra un bonbon au citron dans le gosier pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.  
Puis ce fut le tour de Severus d'arriver. Sa robe de céremonie était aussi pourvu d'une traine mais plus courte (bah oui c'est un homme ! lol). Il semblait flotter au dessus du sol tant il marchait d'une manière aérienne et gracieuse. Et cette fois Harry n'y était pour rien, c'était le bonheur d'être sur le point de se marier avec son âme soeur, celui qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie, le seul qu'il aimerait toute sa vie et avec lequel il voulait vivre toute sa vie, qui le faisait flotter sur un petit nuage.  
Ils se marièrent donc dans un bonheur le plus total car tout le monde était très content surtout que Dark Roux s'était suicidé la semaine dernière après avoir perdu la bataille parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que personne ne l'aimait et que tous ses mangemorts étaient morts.

**3***HPSS***HPSS***3**

**__****Vos impressions !**


	7. Don't mess with the tea time!

**Titre:** Tea Time  
**Auteur:** Aelim/Scrat/Marie/Vilain Garçon/Co'Leen Dig  
**Disclaiming:** L'histoire est à nous, le reste non… Propriété de JKR, on s'en doutait ^^  
**Rating:** YAOI (donc M)  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Couple:** Severus/Harry 3

**Note:** On a écrit cette fic pour un concours mais on vous la poste quand même ici :)

**3***HPSS***HPSS***3**

**Tea time**

ou "_Don't mess with the tea time_"

**3***HPSS***HPSS***3**

_EPILOGUE _

(3 mois plus tard._)_

Ce jour là, il neigeait et des flocons transformaient la rue, comme si on était à l'intérieur d'un cristal.  
A la maternité de Ste Mangouste, Harry Potter épongeait le front de son mari.  
- Pousse mon chéri. Vas-y bébé ! Tu peux le faire.  
- Haaaaaan ! cria Snape sous le coup de la douleur à cause des contractions. Mais même s'il avait mal, il était heureux d'être là et d'accoucher de leur premier enfant. il avait un peu peur aussi, car il avait appris que son intolérance au soleil était due au fait qu'il avait du sang de vampire dans les veines et il avait peur que son bébé naisse vampire et soit agressé par la lumière du bloc opératoire.  
Tout à coup une infirmière vint chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille du doctoromage et celui-ci cessa tout à coup d'aider Severus  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry  
- Tea time ! expliqua le médecin  
Ils burent donc le thé tous ensemble avant de reprendre l'accouchement.  
- Vas y mon ange. Give me a B. Give me a E. Give me a B. Give me a E. Give me a BEBE ! Yeah mon amour  
- Harry embrasse moi ! Harry embrassa Snape et pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, le bébé naquit.  
Il avait les yeux rouge sang et la peau pâle comme le cristal.  
Ils l'appelèrent Jesus Edward Junior, en l'hommage de leur première nuit. Et ils vécurent super heureux dans la dark attitude.

Fin (pour de vrai cette fois)

**3***HPSS***HPSS***3**

**__****Vos impressions !**


End file.
